Naruto Dōbutsu - The Soshigetsu Family
by Ghxxl
Summary: A quick introduction to the Soshigetsu clan and family. Friends of Yasha, and friends of Yuki Uchiha. Not a second chapter To YUKI UCHIHA.


Inside a small village surrounding the Fire Temple rested three young fighters by the names of Eden, Rarui and Tashi Soshigetsu. They were meditating inside the temple and are keeping their guard up. Each of them are part of a clan, and are family members.

All of them sat inside the Fire Temple, either worshipping or just calming down. It was a long day.

Above them, a mysterious figure wearing all black and an Anbu black ops mask silently dropped onto the floor, and drew a kunai. He throws it at Tashi, who does a full 360 turn to block it. As she turns, the figure notices her Byakugan. He then dashes into the shadows, and throws multiple kunai at the group. Using a few swiftly timed kicks, Rarui sends the kunai flying into the ceiling.

"Whoops...oh well, we needed to fix that anyway." He jokingly says, prepping a fighting stance. Tashi uses her Byakugan to see the chakra points of the figure, and makes three handsigns.

"Earth Style: Grave Digging Rock Bomb!" She yells as she picks up a giant boulder made of chakra and hurls it at the figure, who tanks the hit. He then finds himself against Rarui who was flying right at him.

"Magma Fist!" Rarui's fist then burns black and orange as he slams the figures chest with a strong punch, sending him flying upward. The figure lands on his feet on the roof, and jumps back down.

The duo of Rarui and Tashi sit back down as the figure glides downward.

"Nice to see you again. Totally didn't kick your butt!!" Rarui said with a happy and funny tone. The figure lands, and takes off the mask.

"Your last move, Magma Fist was it? That is very reminiscent of Lava Style for some reason." The figure said, revealing himself to be Yasha, a long time friend.

He has long black hair, like an Uchihas, but with a slight hint of brunette. He tore off the oversized cloak he was wearing and sighed deeply.

"Man...that punch hurt." He said in a deep masculine voice. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye, of which he adjusted a small bit out of annoyance. Brushing some soot off his clothes, he looked up at his friends. He is a bit older than them, only by a few years, much more taller and more teenage looking than someone like Rarui, who is shorter in comparison.

He finished cleaning up, all the soot and ashes from the leftovers of the Magma Fist brushed into piles on the ground. He found it rather dusty, and beckoned the trio to follow him outside. Eden stayed silent, meditating. Yasha went to tap his shoulder and to see if he was alright, only to be met with a static shock. The Eden that was sitting was a clone, and had vanished. Eden stood behind Yasha, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Yasha..." He said, clearly drowsy. Eden was definitely not lazy, so to see this is very different.

Eden's hair looked almost static, like electricity, and stuck upwards a small bit. Not heavily, but enough to be noticable.

"We were just about to leave, I actually got called to the Kages office. I was hoping It had something to do with Konohagakure." Yasha said, scratching his head.

As they walked out of the temple and into the main village, Eden stuck his nose back into the book he was reading as Rarui kept talking to him about Magma Fist, how he could put It into a good combo and other topics surrounding it.

Yasha put his mind forward and focused on the mission ahead.

"Grab your stuff, we''ve gotta go to Konoha." Yasha said to the others. Splitting up, the group had to prepare, as the trip there might get rocky. A ninja should never keep his guard down. Meeting back up an hour later at the centre of the village, they began walking.

 **BACK IN KONOHA**

Yuki, after getting healed by Sakura and meeting Sasuke, got a room at the local apartment. Not knowing what to do, he counted his remaining money up and decided on what to get to eat. He had changed out of his fatigues and had put on some simple loose pants and a t-shirt.

"Should've saved for some new clothes, but I need food before I pass out." He said to himself.

"I might be able to ask Sakura for a pair of Sasukes old clothes...firsts things first. I need food." Grabbing a pair of boots, he headed out the door.

"Ichiraku...Ramen?" He looked at the sign for the restaurant and walked in.


End file.
